What is feeling love ?
by Nearween
Summary: Lovino et Feliciano sont jumeaux, certes, mais sont complètement l'opposer de l'autre. L'un et plus vulgaire et colérique alors que l'autre et plus gentil. Tous deux sont internes dans un campus et aucun d'eux ne semble s'intéresser réellement à l'autre… Vraiment ? Waring Yaoi & Inceste. Histoire en parallèle à celle de Tutorat d'Anglais, mais avec un autre couple.


**Heeey et me revoici avec le premier chapitre de « What is feeling love ? » Qui est une sorte de suite dont l'histoire et en parallèle à celui de « Tutorat d'Anglais » qui avait beaucoup plu et faire une suite à cette histoire me plaisait d'autan. Donc une nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau couple qu'est l'Itacest, donc Waring yaoi et inceste comme pour le précédent. Toi qui n'aimes pas ce genre de lecture, que fais-tu encore là ? Clique sur la petite croix rouge et bey bey ~**

* * *

What is feeling love ?

Lovino fixa d'un œil mauvais son professeur d'Espagnole qui ne cesse de causer depuis le début de ce cours. Quoi que de plus normal, mais des plus chiants pour notre cher petit italien qui avait cet air blasé habituel. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge, soupirant et grimaçant, il ne reste que vingt minutes… Vingt putains de minute. Un long soupir se glisse d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'Antonio l'interroge, attirant les foudres de l'italien qui lâcha dans sa barbe imaginaire un « bastardo ». À contrecœur, il répond sans trop de conviction, Lovino s'ennuyait tellement. Puis vient le moment où il dut recopier comme le reste de sa classe, la trace écrite qu'il écrit à moitié. Pourtant, même avec un cours incomplète, l'italien arrive à avoir de bonnes notes. Il le faut bien d'ailleurs ! Son objectif étant d'être meilleur que cette « Patetos Bastardo » comme l'appeler Lovino. Qui est ce jeune homme avec ce surnom si « gentil » ? C'est tout simplement Ludwig Beilschmidt, un allemand blond aux yeux bleu, irréprochable et fort dans n'importe quelle matière. En temps normal, l'italien colérique n'aurait rien à faire de lui, surtout que tout deux ne sont même pas dans la même classe. Alors, pourquoi tant de haine envers cet allemand ? Cettte cause à un nom… Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano est tout simplement le frère jumeau de Lovino et ce dernier ne cesse de tourner autour de Ludwig au grand daim de l'autre italien qui en a marre de les voir tous les cinq secondes ensemble, à croire qu'ils sont en couple ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils partagent la même chambre ! Chose qui déplait fortement Lovino qui aurait dû être dans la MÊME chambre que son jumeau. Le revoilà en train de grommelait dans sa barbe inexistant contre ce mec qu'il hait. Quoi ? Lui ? Jaloux ? Ahaha ! Laissez-moi rire, Lovino n'est aucunement jaloux ! Enfin… Je n'en suis pas très sûr… Bref. Ayant marre d'entendre et voir son frère prendre exemple sur le dénommé Ludwig, il a décidé d'être meilleur que lui dans n'importe quel domaine. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, se perdant peu à peu dans ses pensées alors qu'il imagine Feliciano prendre exemple que sur lui et uniquement lui et qu'il oublie une bonne fois pour tout l'autre allemand qui, soit disant Lovino, le perverti avec sa nourriture à base de patate et de wurst. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait pervertir quelqu'un avec de la nourriture et vous ?

La fin des cours et par la même occasion, la fin de la journée. C'est d'un pas traînant et nonchalant que le mangeur de tomates se dirige vers le bâtiment à deux étages qui est le dortoir des mecs. Il ouvre la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur, frissonnant d'aise en sentant cette aire frais qui était la bienvenue par ce temps bien chaud. Lovino eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se dirige avec cette même allure nonchalante et lasse, vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : son lit. Ouais, pour l'instant, c'est la chose la plus primordiale, son lit et faire sa sieste avant de faire ses devoirs… Devoirs qu'il n'a pas marqués… Il grimace et lâche un gémissement plaintif, soupirant par la suite. Bon bah, il ne fera pas ses devoirs pour aujourd'hui. Lovino finit par arriver dans sa chambre et se laisse alors aller dans le lit, enlevant ses chaussures et s'allongeant par la suite. Il soupire d'aise, fermant lentement les yeux et il ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se réveille une heure plus tard non par son partenaire de chambre, qui ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà vu, mais par son frère qui le secoue avec énergie. Lovino grogne alors, le maudissant dans sa langue natale. Il se redresse, se frottant les yeux et fixant d'un air blasé Feliciano qui avait ce sourire niais et innocent pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Quooi… ?

\- Tu peux m'aider à un exercice de français ?

\- Demande à ce Patetos Bastardo… Fit-il en soupirant, se rallongeant alors.

Feliciano fit une moue toute mignonne, regardant son jumeau de ses yeux de chien battu.

\- Mais Fratello… Luddy n'est pas là… Il est à son cours de tutorat.

Lovino se redresse alors rapidement, souriant comme un gosse, ne revenant pas de ce qu'a dit son frère.

\- Sérieux ? Un tutorat ? En quoi ?

\- En anglais…

\- Mais c'est trop cool ! Ça prouve bien que je suis meilleur que lui ! Ahahahahaha !

\- Mais toi aussi tu vas à un tutorat pour les maths fratello.

Lovino s'arrête net de rire, fixant l'autre jeune homme qui avait cet air innocent.

\- Stupido de frère !

Il lui donne une petite claque derrière la tête, ce qui fit grimaçait Feliciano qui massa ensuite son crâne, faisant une nouvelle moue toute mignonne.

\- Sinon tu veux bien m'aider ? Retenta se dernier.

\- Ouaiis… Grogna-t-il.

Feliciano sourit alors et lui montre son exercice avec un grand sourire. Lovino l'aida donc, mais se gardant de lui dire que cela lui fait plaisir qu'il lui demande son aide. Non, il est trop fier pour lui dire ça ! Lovino sourit à l'intérieur de lui, se promettant encore plus d'être meilleur que l'autre. Il continue de l'aider, mais voyant qu'il ne comprend toujours rien, s'énerva alors rapidement, lui criant dessus. Un long « chut » se fit alors entendre, faisant sursauter les deux frères qui fixent ensuite le lit d'à côté, clignant des yeux. Il y avait ce blond aux yeux violet et portant des lunettes qui relisaient ses cours.

\- Faite moins de bruit s'il vous plait… Fit il tout timidement et d'une toute petite voix.

Puis, il reprend sa lecture alors que les deux jumeaux se regardent. Non, aucun des deux n'ont remarqué que le jeune canadien du nom de Matthew, était là.

C'est en pleine nuit que Lovino se réveil en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, il cligne des yeux, regardant par la suite derrière lui, reconnaissant alors peu à peu sa chambre. L'italien soupir, alors, se laissant tomber dans le lit en pestant dans sa langue. Cela fait un moment maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar. Les sourcils fronçaient, il essaya de s'en rappeler sans grand succès, la seule chose qu'il s'en souvient, est cette angoisse et cette oppression qui ressentait et ressent toujours. Lovino à horreur de faire des cauchemars.

Il se lève lentement et sort de sa chambre d'un pas très peu rassuré, la peur que le rêve ne devienne réel ne fait qu'augmenter cette angoisse. Lovino finit par arriver dans les toilettes communes et ouvre la lumière, s'approchant ensuite des lavabos et bois avant de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il soupire, fermant les yeux, sortant dans le peu de sa torpeur qui le ramené dans la réalité. Lovino ouvre lentement les yeux, s'étirant et baillant, se grattant ensuite la fesse droite alors qu'il revient dans sa chambre. Il regarde ensuite le lit de son partenaire de chambre et le voit vide, il cligne des yeux, regardant autours, fronçant les sourcils et regardant de nouveau le lit en sursautant en voyant Matthew avant de soupirer de soulagement. D'un pas traînant, il se recouche donc et se rendort rapidement, sombrant dans des rêves beaucoup mieux.

 **Voilà, fin du chap' 1, en espérant que cela vous à plut ! Je vous fait plein de bisous baveux \^3^/**


End file.
